


Just ask

by Felisorablue



Series: Mind where you step [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: asking is ok, poem, when youre lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felisorablue/pseuds/Felisorablue
Summary: Sometimes the world lies.





	Just ask

Cages or wings

Castles or tails

Ask the birds

Ask the fish

And then forget all of that and ask yourself

 


End file.
